


Pseudopolis (di Resonant)

by TJill



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Rating: NC17, Slash, Time Travel, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Le uniche tracce del futuro Vetinari erano il naso, le mani e l'immobilità. ( il giovane Vetinari con Sam Vimes nei panni di John Keel, in Night Watch )
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pseudopolis (di Resonant)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pseudopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58721) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> **Nota della traduttrice** : questa è di gran lunga l’attività più sterile e solitaria che io abbia mai intrapreso, masturbazione inclusa. Pubblicare in un fandom quasi inesistente un missing moment di un libro mai tradotto in italiano su una ship inimmaginabile.  
> Ma ci sono volte in cui “non ho mai pensato niente del genere” diventa “non posso proprio farne a meno” nel giro di un battito di ciglia, e questa è stata una di quelle. Vimes mi capirebbe. Qualcun altro vuole provare? ☺
> 
>  **Premessa: se non hai letto il[libro](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_Watch_\(Pratchett\)) di recente, ecco cosa devi sapere**:
> 
> Inseguendo un serial killer, Sam Vimes (comandante della Guardia) viene gettato all'indietro nel tempo di circa trent’anni. Si ritrova nell'Ankh-Morpork della sua giovinezza, governata dal paranoico Patrizio Lord Winder e dalla sua forza di polizia privata, gli Innominabili. E una rivolta, che Sam sa che aveva ucciso molti dei suoi compagni poliziotti, sta preparandosi a scoppiare.
> 
> L'io più giovane di Sam ha appena iniziato il suo lavoro come poliziotto. Nella linea temporale originale di Sam, il sergente John Keel, arrivato di recente dalle forze di polizia di Pseudopolis, era stato il suo mentore. Ma in questa sequenza temporale, l'arrivo del Vecchio Sam provoca indirettamente la morte di Keel. Quindi il Vecchio Sam non trova niente di meglio da fare che impersonare Keel, prendere il suo posto nella Guardia Notturna e vedere se riesce a catturare il killer e minimizzare i danni causati dalla ribellione.
> 
> Vetinari, il futuro Patrizio, è uno studente della Gilda degli Assassini. Osserva le azioni di "John Keel" con grande interesse, rifiuta di accettare diversi contratti per assassinarlo e gli salva la vita almeno una volta, ma canonicamente, in quella linea temporale, non si incontrano mai.

**Pseudopolis**

Tra scontri con la spada e colloqui con donne misteriose di [Genua](https://wiki.lspace.org/mediawiki/Genua) e un nuovo comandante addestrare, sembrava che fosse passata un'eternità da quando Vimes aveva potuto sedersi. La stanzetta soffocante e un po’ puzzolente che aveva affittato dal dottor Lawn aveva assunto nella sua mente le caratteristiche di un paradiso.

Ma quando finalmente arrivò e si sedette sul letto, a metà strada nel togliersi il secondo stivale, provò solo una leggera sorpresa quando una macchia d'ombra si staccò dal muro.

Vimes scalciò via allo stivale, sospirando. Voleva tornare a casa, dove conosceva già tutte le persone invisibili. "Bene, chi sei questa volta? Funzionari pubblici lealisti? Nobili rivoluzionari? Lungamente sofferenti -"

Ma il viso che apparve alla vista, con il suo grande naso a becco e il suo acuto sguardo indifferente, era orribilmente familiare. "Oh, dei, no. _No._ Non _voi._ "

Gli occhi si spalancarono. Solo quello fu abbastanza per indurre Vimes a dubitare di se stesso - quando mai aveva visto quella faccia mostrare sorpresa, o qualsiasi altra emozione?

"Non mi conosci." La voce era la stessa, dati o tolti trent'anni.

"Certo che sì. Siete..." _La rovina della mia esistenza, la ragione per cui devo subire pericoli e sofferenza e, peggio ancora, indossare la corazza lucida._ Ma naturalmente non lo era ancora. In questo momento era semplicemente un giovane uomo magro che doveva radersi solo una volta ogni due giorni, con indosso un informe cappotto rugginoso che aveva l’aria di essere stato preso in prestito da Ron il Vecchio Marcione 1. Le uniche tracce del futuro Vetinari erano il naso, le mani e l'immobilità.

"- sei quello che mi ha seguito,” concluse. Quella era, dopotutto, una scommessa sicura.

Gli occhi del giovane Vetinari si restrinsero. Vimes non fu sorpreso che lui avesse percepito la sua improvvisazione. _Fu_ sorpreso che l’avesse lasciato trasparire dal viso.

"Una persona potrebbe imparare ogni sorta di cose, seguendoti. Se sopravvivesse. Come facevi a sapere che quella folla non ti avrebbe attaccato come hanno fatto al [Dolly Sisters](https://wiki.lspace.org/mediawiki/Dolly_Sisters_Massacre)? Perché non sei rimasto dentro con la porta chiusa?"

La cosa straordinaria era che il ragazzo non lo sapeva davvero. Il vecchio Vetinari poneva una domanda solo quando aveva qualcosa da guadagnare ascoltando la risposta a voce alta. Questo Vetinari voleva davvero imparare la risposta.

"Guarda,” gli disse Vimes. "Che cos'è una porta? Non un granché, se stai cercando protezione. Indipendentemente dal numero di corone che ci intagli sopra, il legno brucia lo stesso. No, l'unica cosa che fa una porta è dividere il mondo in due parti: la parte all'interno e la parte all'esterno. Se hai un gruppo di tizi con risentimento e armi, l'altro lato di una porta è l'ultimo posto dove vorresti essere."

Guardò mentre il ragazzo lo digeriva: era strano spiegarlo all'uomo che gliel’aveva insegnato. Dopo un momento, annuì, apparentemente soddisfatto, e passò alla domanda successiva: "Perché insulti gli Innominabili?"

"Un uomo deve pur divertirsi."

"Difficile definirli un bersaglio sicuro!" Vimes aveva sbagliato; la voce non era esattamente il satinato strumento di paura e irritazione che sarebbe diventato in seguito. La perfetta uniformità e la minaccia sottostante erano presenti solo a tratti, perché il giovane uomo non aveva abbastanza controllo su questo entusiasmo e continuava a prorompere in punti esclamativi. Il vecchio Vetinari aveva superato quell'entusiasmo, o lo stava semplicemente reprimendo? Un vero peccato, in entrambi i casi.

Stava provando _dispiacere_ per Vetinari?

"Pensavo che l'ultima cosa che avresti voluto fosse attirare la loro attenzione,” disse il ragazzo. "Pensavo che avresti voluto tenere la testa bassa."

Quindi riteneva che non si potesse fare nulla riguardo a [Cable Street](https://wiki.lspace.org/mediawiki/Cable_Street_Particulars), o riteneva che quello che stavano facendo Cable Street andasse bene fintanto che non interferiva con lui? Non poteva essere. Non se ci pensava sul serio. Vetinari - il suo Vetinari, _Lord_ Vetinari - aveva lasciato che Vimes lo arrestasse, quando sembrava che avesse pugnalato il suo impiegato. Avrebbe potuto dire di essere al di sopra della legge. Gli dei sapevano che c'erano molti nobili sulla collina che avrebbero appoggiato l'idea. Ma non l’aveva fatto. Il suo Vetinari aveva capito.

Forse questo aveva solo bisogno d’imparare.

"Guarda," disse. "In questa città, se _tu_ uccidi qualcuno senza un contratto, sarai giudicato dalla Gilda, e se _io_ uccido qualcuno, sarò giudicato dal Patrizio. Ma se il Patrizio uccide qualcuno, o lo fa uno dei suoi amici, be’, è solo una ricreazione, vero? E tutti tengono la testa bassa fintanto che ce l’hanno ancora attaccata. Quindi c’è una legge scintillante e costosa per i nobili e una sporca, malandata legge di seconda mano per il resto di noi, e nessuna legge del tutto per il Patrizio e i suoi compari. Be’, da dove vengo io, c'è soltanto una legge. Non è perfetta. È come il vecchio Posto della Guardia: trema con un vento forte e alcune parti sono state riparate così spesso che sono più vernice che cemento, e ci sono porte che si aprono su barriere insormontabili. Ma è la nostra legge, una sola legge, e appartiene a tutti.”

Da qualche parte durante quella scenata era balzato in piedi. Sollevò un fianco e incrociò le braccia, come se lo avesse fatto apposta.

Il giovane Vetinari gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo piatto e illeggibile e _familiare_. "Da dove vieni tu," disse lentamente. "Che sarebbe Pseudopolis, sì?"

La faccia di Vimes divenne bollente. "Città molto rispettosa della legge, Pseudopolis."2 Quindi, sentendo che sarebbe stato meglio recuperare il suo equilibrio, disse: "Chi ha preso il contratto su di me?"

Ciò in realtà non sbilanciò questo Vetinari più di quanto avrebbe fatto con il vecchio. "Ci hanno provato tre persone, ma le ho rifiutate tutte."

"Il che significa che posso aspettarmi una visita da qualche altro membro della Gilda. Perché?"

"Non avrai alcun problema con _loro._ Perché le persone hanno offerto contratti o perché li ho rifiutati?"

"Conosco già la prima risposta."

"Mi chiedo se è così. Per quanto riguarda la seconda, m’incuriosisci, sergente Keel. Sembra che tu abbia un talento nel rivoltare le peggiori qualità delle persone a tuo vantaggio. Volevo capire come è stato fatto."

"Spero che tu abbia terminato di capirlo. Posso rendere le cose abbastanza difficili per le persone che vogliono tenermi d'occhio."

"Non ne dubito." Gli occhi del giovane Vetinari si restrinsero di nuovo, questa volta per il divertimento. Era uno strano piacere, avere una conversazione con Vetinari e sapere sul serio qualcosa di ciò che stava pensando. Magari avrebbe dovuto chiedergli qualcosa, qualcosa che avrebbe sempre voluto sapere, tipo, _Mangi o dormi?_ o _C'è qualcuno che è una persona reale per te, chiunque in tutta la città?_ Solo che la persona che avrebbe risposto a quelle domande sarebbe stato questo giovane quasi sconosciuto, non il Patrizio di Ankh-Morpork.

Vetinari incrociò le braccia, probabilmente inconsapevole di come rispecchiasse la posa di Vimes. "Come pensi di eliminare gli Innominabili?"

La sua prima reazione fu il familiare geyser di rabbia legato a Vetinari. Come se non avesse già abbastanza problemi, ora doveva abbattere gli Innominabili? Quell'uomo doveva sapere che era impossibile! E anche se fosse stato possibile, non era il suo lavoro. Aveva parecchio da fare solo per impedire all'ondata di caos di sommergere la sua Guardia, e ora -

E poi si rese conto che non era un ordine sottilmente formulato. Era una domanda basata su un'ipotesi errata.

Vetinari aveva _sbagliato._

Vetinari non era l’onnivedente Patrizio. Era un ragazzo intelligente che sapeva come sfruttare una supposizione fortunata. Aveva _fatto un errore._

Vimes non riusciva a togliersi il sogghigno dalla faccia. (Non che ci provasse con molto impegno. I suoi sogghigni preoccupavano la gente, il che spesso era tornato utile.) "Non ho un piano per distruggere gli Innominabili. Mi rifiuto di prendere la minima parte in ciò che fanno, ma non farò niente riguardo a loro.” Scosse la testa. "Come se quelli come me potessero fare qualcosa contro Cable Street."

La bocca di Vetinari si mosse in un'espressione completamente sconosciuta. "Penso che prima che tu te ne vada, scoprirai che ti sbagli a questo proposito. In effetti, sono abbastanza certo che si chiamerebbe scommessa sicura."

Aspetta, era un sorriso. Vetinari stava _sorridendo._

Quello per Vimes fu una spintarella verso la cautela che avrebbe dovuto usare tutto il tempo. "Prima che me ne vada?"

"Ascolta." Vetinari si sporse in avanti con urgenza e le sue braccia si sciolsero. "Non conosco il tuo segreto, ma so che _hai_ un segreto. È possibile che tu sia John Keel, ma ne dubito seriamente. È possibile che tu sia davvero di Pseudopolis, ma, ancora una volta, la preponderanza delle prove è contro. Sei estraneo a tutte le mie conoscenze, ma non mi tratti come uno sconosciuto. Ma ascoltami: non mi interessa!" Vimes non aveva mai visto Vetinari così appassionato riguardo a niente. La sua faccia pallida aveva persino una sfumatura di rosa. "Non mi interessa chi sei veramente o da dove vieni. M’interessa solo quello che stai facendo. Stai rigirando la testa della mia città. Le cose diventano meno intollerabilmente stupide dove ci sei tu. _Questo_ è ciò che m’interessa."

Vimes si sentiva quasi _affezionato a_ questo Vetinari con le sue esclamazioni e le sue grandi idee. "La tua città, eh."

Non fu nemmeno sorpreso quando il giovane Vetinari arrossì. "Ascolta,” disse invece di rispondere. "Voglio che tu venga a letto con me."

"Te l'ho detto, non sto pianificando ness - _cosa_?"

"Se ci fosse qualche problema con il tuo udito, sono certo che ne sarei consapevole, sergente."

"Sei _pazzo_?" Non gli era mai passato per la testa, mai una volta, lo avrebbe giurato a qualsiasi dio disponibile. Ma ora che era stata sollevata la possibilità, tutte le cose che aveva pensato, sentito e notato ne erano avvelenate. No. No, no, no. No -- ma.

Trasse un lungo respiro.

"In primo luogo," interruppe Vetinari, "sì, sì; non recentemente non è uguale a mai. In secondo luogo, sai benissimo che lei ti direbbe di sì se glielo chiedessi; non sarei sorpreso se avesse lasciato cadere suggerimenti al riguardo per anni."

Prima che Vimes riuscisse a riprendere fiato (gli sembrava quasi di essere stato colpito allo stomaco, da una testa con sopra un elmetto), Vetinari gliene derubò efficacemente di nuovo, piazzandogli una mano sul petto e appoggiandolo contro la parete. Trovò il ginocchio di Vetinari tra i suoi e la faccia di Vetinari così vicina che poté vedere il rossore che riscaldava la faccia liscia ma ancora inconfondibile del futuro Patrizio di Ankh-Morpork. Il comandante di Vimes, la sua nemesi, il suo maestro e la spina nei suoi stivali.

"Vedi," disse Vetinari, colloquialmente, come se i loro corpi non fossero così vicini da sfiorarsi con ogni inspirazione, "sei venuto qui due giorni fa da... Pseudopolis, e se non mi sbaglio di grosso, presto tornerai a... Pseudopolis. Ho dei piani, sergente Keel, che rendono sconsigliabili dei legami stretti con altri in Ankh-Morpork. Non hai idea da quanto tempo sto aspettando un uomo da Pseudopolis."

E poi restò completamente immobile, e abbastanza vicino da annusarlo, e in attesa.

La conversazione nella testa di Vimes fu inaspettatamente complicata. Da un lato, il Patrizio voleva andare a letto con lui, cosa per la quale non c'erano abbastanza No sul Disco, non abbastanza nel multiverso - i No che erano richiesti a quanto pareva avrebbero mandato in bancarotta la fornitura di No anche di diversi multiversi confinanti.

E chi sapeva quale effetto avrebbe avuto sul futuro? Questa era una faccenda molto più grossa del lasciare incustodite alcune barricate.

Eppure...

Qui c’era Vetinari e voleva qualcosa. E invece di muovere i fili per farlo accadere, aveva dovuto chiederlo e aspettare una risposta, come tutti gli altri.

Aspettava di vedere quale sarebbe stata la risposta di Vimes. Non lo _sapeva._

Se Vimes avesse toccato questo Vetinari, lui non gli avrebbe rivolto uno sguardo piatto e leggermente divertito. Se Vimes lo avesse toccato, per gli dei, avrebbe _reagito._

Se Vimes gli avesse messo una mano sul lato del collo, in questo modo -

\-- allora sì. Il suo respiro sarebbe diventato più veloce - non proprio un ansimo, ma solo perché lo stava controllando. Le sue palpebre fremevano. E quando aveva detto: "Vedi i meriti del mio ragionamento, allora,” c’era una nota roca nella sua voce.

Vimes mosse adagio la mano leggermente in giù per fermarla nel punto in cui si incontravano il collo e la spalla, sfregandogli il pollice sulla clavicola. Le labbra di Vetinari si dischiusero. Vimes allungò l'altra mano nel cappotto largo e lo prese per un fianco, tirandoselo più vicino. Il torace di Vetinari si sollevò e ricadde più in fretta.

No, disse la mente di Vimes. Non lo voglio. Non ho mai voluto niente del genere. Non ho mai nemmeno pensato a una cosa così folle.

"Sì," disse la bocca di Vimes nella bocca di Havelock Vetinari.

Questo Vetinari aveva mai baciato qualcuno? Del resto, il suo – quello dei suoi _tempi_ \- Vetinari l'aveva mai fatto? L'abilità naturale che si era mezzo aspettato (non che avesse mai immaginato una cosa del genere) non era affatto evidente. Non c’era una tranquilla e spassionata applicazione di conoscenze arcane o di osservazione quasi soprannaturale. Non c'era altro che fame.

Vimes lo baciò finché lui non ansimò, non tanto tenendo Vimes inchiodato al muro quanto appoggiandosi a lui per non cadere. Poi lo spinse indietro abbastanza all'improvviso da farlo barcollare e gli strappò il cappotto dalle spalle. Quello che indossava sotto era lo stesso -- indumenti informi di colore indescrivibile, senza un bottone o una fibbia che potessero fare rumore. "Levatelo. Tutto."

Vetinari saltò su per obbedire. Le sue mani stavano tremando. Vimes chiuse gli occhi. Dei, non poteva volerlo così tanto.

Quando li riaprì, Vetinari era un pallido turbinio di movimento e le sue stesse mutande stavano cadendo a terra. Scosse la testa mentre si spogliava del resto. Avrebbe dovuto sapere di non chiudere gli occhi mentre il bastardo era nella stanza.

Vetinari era disteso sul letto cadente del dottor Lawn. La sua espressione era familiare. Era quella che sfoggiava, a casa, quando Vimes lo sfidava, litigava con lui, lo contrastava. Vimes aveva sempre pensato che fosse un misto di fastidio, divertimento e blanda curiosità.

Non lo aveva mai desiderato ai suoi tempi; _no._ Ma in quei tempi, cosa aveva voluto Vetinari?

Quando Vimes non si mosse, Vetinari alzò una mano. Sul suo viso non si manifestò nessuna incertezza, ma era lì, nella piccolezza del gesto. Non gli piaceva essere guardato, eh? Peccato, perché Vimes non l'aveva mai visto quando non era coperto in nero dal collo a polsi e caviglie, e non aveva intenzione di sprecare un'opportunità che poteva essere ancora più inusuale del viaggio nel tempo.

Era pallido e magro, ma con il tipo di muscoli in braccia, spalle e cosce che una persona otteneva scalando muri. Pochissimi peli sul corpo, ma solo gli dei sapevano quanto fosse giovane. Il Vetinari di Vimes – il Vetinari _del tempo_ di Vimes – poteva anche averne di più.

Era immobile come solo Vetinari poteva essere - così fermo che, persino nudo, cominciò a scomparire tra le lenzuola. Vimes avrebbe potuto guardare nella stanza e non vederlo affatto, se l'intensità di quegli occhi non fosse stata puntata su di lui.

Si sedette sul letto e quando il corpo di Vetinari fece un movimento quasi impercettibile verso di lui, lo spinse indietro con una mano sulla spalla.

Chi toccava Lord Vetinari in questo modo? Chi aveva il fegato di fargli scivolare una mano sul petto? Di circondargli il capezzolo con un pollice, vederlo indurirsi, e sentirlo tirare il fiato? Chi conosceva la sensazione del martellare del suo cuore, il sapore della sua pelle, come appariva quando alla fine si indeboliva abbastanza da chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che la sua testa ricadesse indietro sul cuscino, scoprendo la linea della gola?

Avere questo potere sul grande uomo - strappare un piccolo suono dalla bocca di un uomo che probabilmente avrebbe potuto ricevere in silenzio la freccia di una balestra al cuore - era sconvolgentemente eccitante.

Era giovane e stava aspettando da tempo un uomo da Pseudopolis. Un giovane normale avrebbe fatto equazioni a mente solo per mantenere il controllo. Non fu una sorpresa che Vetinari avesse meno debolezza rispetto alle altre persone, ma rispose, sottilmente, spingendo il suo corpo verso i tocchi esplorativi di Vimes, spostandosi in posizioni sempre più vulnerabili perché Vimes arrivasse a leccargli la gola e la curva più bassa della cassa toracica sotto l'armatura d'ossa, attirasse il suo cazzo in bocca e ascoltasse, per gli dei, un gemito, sommesso ma inconfondibile.

Quando Vetinari lo strattonò in su, lui andò perché sapeva che non doveva. Andò su per altri baci famelici, tenendo premuto Vetinari con il peso del corpo, sentendo le sue mani esitanti e curiose su schiena e fianchi.

L'eleganza di Vetinari lo aveva completamente abbandonato e spingeva con impazienza l’uccello contro Vimes. Era bello, meraviglioso, Vimes era lanciato verso il capolinea alla velocità della luce, ma questo poteva farlo con chiunque.

Rotolò di lato, sfuggendo alle mani che lo stringevano e prese l’uccello di Vetinari (lungo e determinato come il suo proprietario) nella mano, premendo contro di lui per impedirgli di girarsi. Voleva * _vedere._

Il viso di Vetinari era morbido e arrossato, la bocca rossa - il viso di un animale sensuale, quasi bello. Mentre Vimes guardava, accarezzando lentamente, le sue palpebre si sollevarono, rivelando occhi che erano diventati molto scuri. Il suo primo tentativo di parlare andò perso in un ansimo, ma la seconda volta riuscì a dire: "Vedo che - il comportamento della folla non è - la tua unica area di competenza.”

 _Vedo che distruggere la mia vita non è il tuo unico piacere._ Ma non lo disse. _Questo_ Vetinari non aveva ancora distrutto alcunché, tranne che portandoselo a letto contro il suo miglior giudizio e il suo miglior interesse in un colpo solo.

Il che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi la più grande catastrofe in cui Vetinari lo avesse mai coinvolto, in effetti.

Invece, gli prese delicatamente il labbro inferiore gonfio tra i denti e lo strinse mentre torceva la mano.

"Ah!" Vetinari strappò via la bocca e gettò la testa all'indietro, e i suoi fianchi si mossero, inumidendo la mano di Vimes. Ancora qualche istante e Vimes cambiò la torsione per un lento stringi-e-rilascia, e poi un cerchio con il solo pollice nel punto più sensibile. Non lo stava torturando apposta, solo abbeverandosi alla vista del viso di Vetinari e della sensazione del liscio fianco muscoloso contro cui si stava sfregando.

Punta delle dita sulla corona, tutto il pugno in un ampio movimento lento: le labbra di Vetinari ora si muovevano e il suo petto si sollevava in fretta. Un rapido su e giù alla base. C'erano tanti modi per farlo quanti la noia e la privacy ne potevano escogitare, e li provò tutti. Pollice sul lato sotto, attorno e attorno - nella gola di Vetinari si accese un piagnucolio quasi impercettibile. Veloce. Lento. Veloce.

Vetinari trasse un respiro pesante, aprì a metà gli occhi e alitò, "Ti prego.”

 _Ti prego._ Da quella bocca -

Vimes gli affondò i denti nella spalla e pulsò contro il suo fianco, senza mai lasciarlo andare mentre Vetinari faceva lo stesso nella sua mano con un suono che era quasi un grido.

Quando finalmente Vimes alzò la testa, fu colpito di nuovo. Vetinari, ancora rosa e senza fiato, lo fissava con teneri occhi affettuosi, come a un amante. Allungò una mano e gli spinse via dalla fronte i capelli sudati.

Per il resto della sua vita, Vimes non sarebbe mai stato in grado di guardare quella faccia senza vedere questa espressione.

Per cui non avrebbe potuto fare più danni, vero, baciarlo ancora un po’?

Doveva essere caduto addormentato - un sonno leggero ma genuino, non un mezzo dormicchiare da poliziotto - perché si svegliò trovando Vetinari che si districava dolcemente da un abbraccio che era diventato complesso e coinvolgente. Perfino i loro piedi erano intrecciati e Vimes scoprì che il suo impulso semi-cosciente era non di spingere, ma di aggrapparsi. Rilasciò la presa e rimase a guardare mentre Vetinari si lavava nel bacile e si rivestiva di nuovo d'invisibilità.

Si sedette sul letto. "Ci sono ancora alcune cose che vorrei che tu mi mostrassi,” disse piano, "ma ho la sensazione che tu e io non ci rivedremo presto."

La mente di Vimes rifuggì dal sapere quanto lui fosse in errore. "Magari no."

"Penso che questo sia il punto in cui lo spasimante in partenza strappa al suo amante una promessa di non dimenticarlo." Lo disse in modo leggero, con un'espressione lievemente divertita. Vimes si sarebbe chiesto a lungo se ci fosse stato qualche vero sentimento dietro ad essa.

"Credimi,” disse Vimes, " di questo c'è ben poco pericolo."

Fine

1 Ma non aveva odore.

2 La legge di Pseudopolis era così notoriamente lassista che la città era un paradiso per le coppie che non riuscivano a trovare un magistrato che li sposasse, di solito perché uno o più di essi erano di discutibile sanità mentale, sobrietà o specie.

Dopo aver letto "Pseudopolis", [potresti voler leggere la scena finale in Night Watch, dove Vimes e Vetinari si incontrano nel cimitero.](http://trickster.org/res/nwexcerpt.html)

**NdT** : la storia non è betata, quindi ogni errore è colpa mia, ma un grazie speciale va a [**Eloriee**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee), luce del faro nei mari tempestosi dei miei dubbi ❤


End file.
